Almost Doesn't Count
by riptidedauntlessgryffindor
Summary: Or, three times Percy almost kissed someone, and the one time he really did. AU Percabeth. Disclaimer-Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan, not me. Written by SOS. Complete.


The first time Percy almost kissed someone, he was ten years old.

Her name was Sally Jackson. She was his mom. She lay on the hospital bed, slowly dying. The thoughts running through Percy's head were confusing. He was thinking how much he loved her and how he hated to say goodbye.

He knew the car crash had been his fault, and he would always regret throwing a temper tantrum and distracting his mother so much that she crashed. But he also knew that it was fate, and to accept all decisions made, even if he didn't like them.

Percy's first thought was to throw another temper tantrum, but he realized that would only make the doctors throw him out of the hospital. It also wouldn't make his life any better than it already was.

His next idea was to cry. He was holding his mom's hand, and she always comforted him when he cried. But he knew she wouldn't comfort him now, she couldn't even move.

He settled on his last suggestion-kissing her on the forehead. He was normally a hugger, but he would make an exception for his mom. But as he reached over to kiss her, she took a last breath and fell still.

Percy almost kissed his mother for the first time in his life. But as everyone knows, almost doesn't count.

* * *

The second time Percy almost kissed someone, she was already ready to kiss him.

Her name was Rachel. And she was an odd girl, the one who wore drawn-on jeans and sparkly face paint. But Percy liked her, and was oblivious to his secret admirer's jealousy when he asked Rachel out on a date.

The sat together on the edge of a fence overlooking the ocean, side by side. Percy's favorite spot was the ocean. It had always relaxed him, the sound of the waves washing by. He knew bringing Rachel to the ocean was a great idea.

She spoke to him first. "I think we should be boyfriend and girlfriend? What do you think?" There was a sort of edge to her voice. It made her sound like she was telling, not asking. Like she was forcing him to date her.

Percy's answer surprised even himself. "I don't know," he said. "I'm not ready for such a commitment. I'm more of a single Pringle, you know. Also, I'm sorry, but I have to go."

"Fine, but I have to do something before you leave." Rachel answered, frowning slightly. "Also, we have to stay friends."

Percy nodded. They slowly leaned toward each other, unaware of their actions. Their lips were about to touch when Percy pulled away. "I'm sorry, I can't," he muttered, and ran away.

Percy almost got a girlfriend and his first kiss in one night. But as everyone knows, almost doesn't count.

* * *

The third time Percy almost kissed someone, he had run to an abandoned garage in the middle of the city after letting his first kiss go.

He was embarrassed, scared, and a little ashamed of what he had done. So he ran and ended up in a quiet garage with no cars or people...except for one. And what a one she was!

She was wearing a white dress and a gold belt. She looked like a model, with her hair braided messily back. She smiled cautiously at Percy, but frowned when she looked behind him.

"It's still daylight outside. Where's your girlfriend?" The girl looked scared.

"I...I left her. I ran away." Percy didn't mind spilling his secrets to a totally random stranger. He just minded all his friends at school knowing. "Why are you here?"

"No reason. But I hate how this happens. Every boy who comes here, I have to fall for." The girl then proceeded to introduce herself as Calypso. She led Percy further into the garage. They sat side by side in the semi-darkness.

"Percy Jackson." She didn't say it like a question, but as a statement. "If you go, promise you'll come back and rescue me. Or kiss me. That's how it works here at the garage."

"I can't do either. But I'll try to come back." Percy felt bad for the girl, so he hugged her and set off on his journey of life.

Percy was almost tempted to kiss the girl he just met. But as everyone knows, almost doesn't count.

* * *

The last time Percy almost kissed someone, he really did. And it was perfection.

She was his next-door neighbor. They had been good friends ever since they met each other, but their relationship had just begun getting more serious now that they were old enough. Her name was Annabeth Chase, and everything about her was perfect to Percy.

One day, she came over to his house. They were sixteen years old. It was Percy's birthday. The sat on a picnic bench in his backyard, looking at the lake behind their houses. Annabeth had brought a cake with her for Percy.

"My brothers helped make it," she explained. "That's why it looks like a lump of blue cement."

Percy laughed. He enjoyed hearing Annabeth talk, and he could listen to her for hours as long as she wasn't rambling about architecture. He thanked her and they began to dig in.

"You know that time, after my mom died, I needed someone to keep me anchored to the normal world?" Percy asked. He was venturing into dangerous territory, but Annabeth nodded.

"Who was it?" she wondered, twirling her hair around her finger. She did actually know that Percy was talking about her, but she had to be sure.

"You're not making this easy, Wise Girl." Percy used his childhood nickname for her, and she returned his gesture.

"Get used to it. I'll never make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth laughed, but she was grinning at Percy. "You have a little something on your mouth." She motioned to his lips, which were covered in blue frosting.

"I'll get it for you." She picked up a napkin and moved toward his face, but at the last second, she kissed him.

Percy, having never kissed anyone before, almost didn't kiss back. But he did. And that's what really counts.


End file.
